The goal of the proposed study is to examine how well-being in late life is related to continuity of personal meaning. The physical and social challenges endemic across old age may be buffered by the sense of internal continuity fostered by a personal theme. Continuity of personal meaning (CPM) will defined as personal themes in life history narratives and as answers to structured questions. In particular, the study will determine how thematic styles of self-report relate to well-being and depression among institution dwelling elderly. The study has four specific aims. 1. To document the personal themes among institution dwelling elderly using a mix of structured, narrative, and qualitative methods. 2. Assess, by means of hypothesis testing, how personal themes are related to well-being including clinically defined depression, using clinical and testing methods. Compare themes with personality, medical, and background factors. 3. Refine and test reliability of a method developed by the PI for identifying personal themes and distress from brief life narratives. 4. Compare the narrative personal themes of normal elderly with those who have mild cognitive impairments. The proposed 36-month project, qualitatively oriented, will test pairs of rival hypotheses regarding the nature of CPM, personal themes, and their relation to well-being. A stratified (well-being, physical impairment) random (age, sex) sample will select one hundred-fifty (N=150) residents from a multi-level geriatric center. The 4x2 design will select subjects from a range of well-being (normal, dysphoric, major depression, mild cognitive impairment; and high vs. low physical impairment). Each resident is now tracked by a Clinical Research Center whose assessments will enhance the rigor of the findings. The study will contribute important data on the way that elderly people construct a self, on continuity of personal meaning, and how these may be linked with well-being and depression. Findings on the internal sense of continuity will have direct implications for Continuity Theory of healthy aging, and research on sense of control. More specifically, the study will test the validity of a widely used concept, personal themes in life histories, which has received little critical testing. The study is designed to look in-depth at these.